


blood of the dragon

by eidetic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Future Fic, Half-Siblings, POV Jaime Lannister, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Tyrion Lannister is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: For as long as Jaime Lannister could remember, he’d known about the rumor.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	blood of the dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



For as long as Jaime Lannister could remember, he’d known about the rumor.

Words are wind, his father used to insist. Your brother Tyrion is a Lannister of Casterly Rock, the same as you and your sister Cersei. But this insistence didn’t stop Tywin from putting to the sword any smallfolk he might catch whispering those words into ears which might hear.

He couldn’t do much about what Jaime heard, though.

Mad King Aerys had not always been quite so mad. In his youth he’d been charming and handsome, and their mother Joanna, it was said, had been amongst the many ladies of noble birth who’d been charmed. More to the point, he’d also been charmed in return. And he might have even married her, continued the rumor, had she not been of a lesser branch of the Lannister family. He’d certainly lain with her—of this the rumors were certain—because who would know better than the chambermaids who changed the bedding?

Jaime watched his brother and the Targaryen girl from the battlement. They were holding hands. She was so slim and small; they were nearly of a height. At this distance, they did not seem so poorly matched.

Nine months before Tyrion was born, Tywin and Joanna had attended a fête at King’s Landing hosted by the Mad King. Their presence had been demanded. The timeline spoke for itself, especially with respect to what was transpiring before Jaime’s eyes now.

Targaryens were dragonriders, and dragonriders were Targaryens. When Daenerys mounted her dragon, no one was surprised. When Tyrion mounted his dragon, however, half a hundred throats took shocked breaths. Only Jaime’s breathing was uninterrupted as they took to the sky together to lead the next fight.

Was it Aerys’s madness that made Tyrion a malformed half-man? Or was it Tywin’s accursed attempts to end his wife’s pregnancy?

No one knew for certain, and he suspected no one ever would. But when Jaime had seen Tyrion and Daenerys reach out to each other to kiss on the lips, he hadn’t been at all surprised by that, either.


End file.
